


And I'll Be Holding Onto You

by louistomlincry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Clemmings, Fluff, Holding Hands, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Swearing, im so bad at tagging?????, so much fluff wow, that's it I think, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlincry/pseuds/louistomlincry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael looks shocked to say the least. He had <i>not<i> been expecting Luke to hold his hand. He’s dreamed about this so many times but he honestly didn’t think he’d be blushing this hard. Luke thinks it’s cute. </i></i><br/><i><br/><i>or Michael's a fucking idiot who doesn't know how to dress for cold London weather</i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Be Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> this is really fucking dumb and i'm such trash i'm sorry in advance for this whole thing

When Luke told him to put on a coat because they were walking around London, he didn’t think to put on his whole fucking snowboarding gear but apparently he should’ve. Michael had just grabbed a nearby coat that was actually probably Calum’s and dashed out the door. Luke was always prepared though, which is why he was now wearing a shirt under a sweater, a jacket, a fucking scarf for crying out loud, and those cute hobo gloves that made Michael want to snuggle him even more than normal.

It wasn’t his fault really though, Luke should’ve been clearer on how long they’d be out. Luke had said they wanted to “explore” – whatever the fuck that meant – and honestly, Michael should’ve known it would’ve taken fucking forever because his friends literally had attention spans of goldfish.

Whenever they’d pass by a little shop Ashton would yell, “Oh hey! Let’s look in there! Maybe we could find cute Christmas presents for our families!” even though Christmas was like 8 months away or Calum would whine about being hungry so they’d stop at a sandwich shop (Michael didn’t care about this one because they served hot chocolate and it tasted really fucking good) and spend half an hour waiting for Cal to be done chatting up the girl at the counter.

He couldn’t complain though, his friends were really great. They’d gone into stores he wanted to go into even though they didn’t. Well, except Luke. Luke always wanted to go into the stores. He’d justify it as being a curious little bean, but everyone knew he did it to please Michael.

Michael was currently sitting on a (freezing) park bench while Ashton chased pigeons and Calum laughed at him from the ground. Luke walks over and sits next to Michael, nudging his arm a little with his elbow.

“Having fun?” Luke asks, chuckling a little. Michael just shrugs and huddles in closer to himself, shivering a little. Luke notices and brings his face closer to Michael’s with a confused expression and asks, “Are you alright, Michael?” Michael answers with another shiver.

Luke shuffles a bit closer and wraps his arms around Michael, trying to warm him up. Y’know, body heat and all. Michael doesn’t complain. He angles his body a little more towards Luke and cuddles in closer, nuzzles his face into Luke’s neck. He blows a sigh into Luke’s neck and now it’s Luke’s turn to shiver, but it’s not from the cold. Luke can feel Michael’s smile and rolls his eyes fondly.

“Do you want my gloves?” Luke offers, but Michael just shakes his head, snuggling in closer and makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a whine. Luke smiles.

“Luke! Michael! Stop being love sick children and get your asses moving or we’re gonna leave with out you!” Calum shouts from where him and Ashton are hugging at the entrance of the park.

“Do it! I dare you, you pieces of shit. See how you do without guitarists in the band!” Luke shouts back at them, but unwinds his arms from around Michael to stand up anyways. Michael makes grabby hands at him and pouts, fluttering his eyelashes. Luke sighs and grabs Michael’s hands to pull him up.

Once Michael’s up, Luke turns around and starts walking towards Calum and Ashton. Michael stands there for a second before following after him. He jogs a bit to catch up with Luke and immediately latches onto his arm, trying to find warmth again. Luke lets out a breathy laugh at him and slips his arm away from Michael. Michael is slightly upset until Luke’s arm comes around his shoulders to bring him even closer in a kind of half hug thing.

Calum doesn’t seem to like this though because he grabs Luke and hauls him forward and jumps on his back. Luke laughs as Calum yells, “Giddy up!” while attempting to slap Luke’s ass. Michael kind of hates Calum.

After like three minutes of this, Calum seems to get tired of riding Luke and jumps down to go harass Ashton. Luke comes back my Michael’s side and walks next to him while he laughs at Ashton’s screams of horror and the looks on people’s faces as they walk by and wonder what’s wrong with them. Michael shivers.

Luke looks at Michael again and shakes his head. He honestly can’t believe after all this time in London, that Michael still hasn’t figured out how to dress appropriately. But Luke feels bad for the poor kid. He’s shivering really badly and his hands are jammed into his (Calum’s) coat pockets.

Luke slowly reaches out with his glove-covered hand and wraps his fingers around Michael’s wrist. He tugs a bit as Michael looks over at him confused. Luke’s just looking at Michael’s hand with a soft smile on his face as he slowly intertwines their fingers.

Michael looks shocked to say the least. He had _not _been expecting Luke to hold his hand. He’s dreamed about this so many times but he honestly didn’t think he’d be blushing this hard. Luke thinks it’s cute. But Michael’s fingers are still fucking freezing so he jams his hand back in his coat pocket along with Luke’s. Luke looks a little surprised but doesn’t pull away. Instead, he kisses Michael’s cheek and if Michael wasn’t blushing before he was now.__

__Michael isn’t shivering anymore._ _

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at kittysforharry if you want to
> 
> hope you liked it!!


End file.
